Side by Side
by It's Just That
Summary: Enter Fire Lord Zuko, who needed help with an irrigation project. Enter Sokka, the brilliant engineer who had the heart and mind to do more than that. explicit YAOI. longass one-shot :D


**A/N: And I made up a lot of stuff 'cos I never finished watching this show, and I just wanted to make a story where these two dudes got it on xD can ya blame me?**

**WARNINGS: Graphic Male-Sex. :D If you want to skip it, I guess you should. But it constitutes most of the story…Also, please don't ban me FFnet! -whimpers-**

**OTHER A/N: I wanted to make a sexual story involving these two because really, there's not enough ZukoxSokka smeks. If anyone can show me where more are, please do. –puppydogeyes-**

**DISCLAIM IT: Don't own these character, sadly.**

* * *

><p>Deep red, nearly mahogany tapestries with dragons emblazoned on them ran from the ceiling to the shining marble floor. A pleasant fire burned in the nearby fireplace and the strong smell of incense wafted all around. Taking everything into account, the room was as comfy as the Fire Lord himself—which wasn't much, all things considered.<p>

The Fire Lord frowned and looked over the plans his advisors made for engineering an underground waterway. It seemed rather…_off_, and this made Zuko's frown deepen. Each drainage system would end at the centre of the city, where a team of earth benders would make a reservoir large enough for the northern water benders to transfer water to. Except that there was something _missing_ and Zuko had no idea what it was. The entire plan seemed flawless if you didn't bother to look at the complete planning system, but Zuko wasn't the youngest Fire Lord in existence for nothing.

"Uncle," he called out and footsteps were heard behind him.

An old man with kind, but mischievous eyes and a quirk to his smile approached. "Yes, nephew?"

"Take a look at this," Zuko thrust the scrolls at him and observed as his Uncle Iroh's brow furrowed in reflection.

"It is perfect for the country," the man replied after a moment of consideration. "But what it's missing is how the water would pull up into each and every household and then back into the waterway itself. Is this supposed to be a sewage system or a fresh water reservoir?"

"A fresh water one," answered Zuko. He rose from his chair and stretched. Feeling his back crack, the Fire Lord hummed in appreciation before gazing at his beloved Uncle. "So what do you think of it? The Council has already approved of the plans themselves, but all I need is a final review and opinion of it. I have no idea who could perfect these plans, but I really need to get this project done by the end of the year…"

Iroh's brow raised, and the old man remained silent for a moment. Then he finally said, "Sokka."

"Beg your pardon?" Zuko asked, confused. He rounded on his Uncle with wide yellow eyes.

Iroh sighed. "I said Sokka, or were your ears not listening, dear nephew? The only person I think who would fit the job for the final editing of this particular project would be Sokka."

"You don't say…"

In fact, Zuko thought as he paced from the left of his study to the right, that wasn't such a bad idea. The other boy was brilliant at making plans and also fixing them. He remembered all those times the water tribe boy saved their asses with his one-minute plans and quick thinking. He was someone to consider, especially since the younger boy was under the tutelage of the great engineer to south of the Earth Kingdom, Aato.

"We should contact Aato in the morning," said Iroh suddenly, as Zuko continued to pace left and right.

The Fire Lord stopped in his tracks, then turned to his Uncle with an uncharacteristic grin on his face. "I think I'll just contact the old geezer right now." With an even wider grin, Zuko raced off towards the falconry, leaving his Uncle there, who was hiding a knowing smirk on his face.

Zuko was so intent on contacting the genius engineer and his apprentice, that he failed to notice that Iroh had already written a quick letter with the remaining paper on his desk and clicked his tongue to call out his personal falcon, Feng.

The crimson falcon darted out to grab the small letter, as Iroh muttered, "_To Sokka, dear one." _With its head cocked to the side, the intelligent predator was for once, unsure of what its master meant. It had never delivered letters to a _Sokka._

The old man, instantly understanding what the problem was, only sighed before flicking Feng's head gently. "This, bird," he whispered lowly to the falcon, "Is to Sokka, the water tribe boy in the Earth kingdom. Go on, get there safely and swiftly. We haven't all day."

Finally understanding, the falcon let out a small screech, and launched itself up in the air. It would take it three nights to fly towards his destination.

As Iroh watched Feng leave, the old man, this time around, hadn't bothered to hide his smirk.

The next few months were going to be interesting.

* * *

><p>It was a long time since he had talked to the water tribe boy<em>. Two<em> _years_, his mind supplied, as he went up the spiralling staircase to reach the falconry. He had only seen Sokka once or twice in the Fire Kingdom in the span of those two years and was too busy to even think of catching up with him. Now, though, Zuko planned on doing much more than catching up. He planned on making the water tribe boy one of his ambassadors to the water tribe and also a head engineer.

Zuko knew that once Sokka caught wind of his plans, the boy would, without a doubt, gloat about his reputation and then taunt Zuko. But the Fire Lord would put up with that if he Sokka would stay with him in his Kingdom.

Zuko couldn't help but bounce on the balls of his feet as he quickly jotted a letter to Aato, and tied it to his favourite falcon, Phong. As the falcon left, he let out the breath he hadn't known that he was holding, and smiled.

He was eager to meet up with Sokka.

* * *

><p>It was a beautiful mid-afternoon somewhere in the Earth Kingdom. There was dirt everywhere and basically a lot of rocks digging into his hands and face, but hey, it was beautiful all right.<p>

If you were a mole, that is.

Sokka glared at the piece of paper some red bird was trying to give him. He swiped at it for the fifth time and scowled when the falcon dodged the blow.

He growled. "What the—get outta my way, bird brain. Can't you see that I'm trying to get down this huge slope of—oh _shiiiiiiit_—" Sokka slid down all the way to the bottom of the canyon, his legs and upper body probably bruised purple. He was lucky nothing was broken, that was for sure.

"_Goddamnit_," Sokka cursed and flipped over to lie on his back. It hurt less that way, really.

The red bird flew quietly down towards him, then stuck its leg out again.

"You gotta be kidding me, birdie," Sokka sighed. "Why would anyone send _me _a letter of all things? And at a time like this?"

The falcon cawed, as if saying, _'the heck do I know?' _ and shook its leg out at the teen yet again.

"All right, all right…" Taking the letter off the falcon's leg, he untied the scroll and quickly scanned it.

"Man oh man, Sokka, what have you gotten yourself into," the teen groaned out and if he wasn't already on the ground, would've sunk to his knees and cursed the world. He really had bad luck. "Y'know, it's funny. I thought for all these years, I established that I was just the meat and plan guy and not the '_let's try and fix the whole country's irrigation in just under a year' _kindaguy. Sheesh. What am I, a slave or something?"

He lay on the ground for a few more moments before sitting up and petting the falcon that flew down to his shoulder. It gripped him firmly and cawed as Sokka petted his head lightly.

"Feng, seeing as though I fell off a damned cliff 'cause of you, could you—_I don't know-_direct _me _to the nearest stream because I think I'm going to throw up."

Sokka did indeed look a bit green and almost as if taking pity on him, Feng launched off his shoulder and towards the east.

"Stupid fucking forest," the teen grumbled but proceeded to stagger to the stream until he came upon it. He then barfed the only meal he had for the past three days.

It took awhile, but Sokka was eventually done hurling up a few of his organs.

"Stupid fucking vertigo."

He collapsed near the stream after swishing some water in his mouth.

Feng cawed from above him in a nearby tree.

"Shut up, birdie," he replied tiredly, rolling over onto his side. He glared up at it. "I wouldn't be feeling like this if you weren't here to bug me. Stupid Iroh. Stupid Zuko. And stupid Master Aato for thinking it was funny to leave me alone in the wilderness with nothing but a pack of flint, wires, and other junk. He didn't even let me take Hawky."

"Is all that you can do complain, grasshopper? Because if so, you're not gonna learn jack shit by the end of my training session," replied an old man with a long white beard. The man also had dark shades to hide his eyes and a huge beak-like nose. Because of his unorthodox appearance, Sokka affectionately named his mentor, '_Old dirtbag' _and other various names. The amount of appellations he called his mentor just slid off the ten thousand year old man like his favourite sticky rice treat to wax paper.

And although Aato was old and ancient and had liver spots, the old man was easily the tallest person Sokka had ever seen. Standing nearly seven feet tall, his mentor would've won some kinda freak competition or something, if only he had joined. With that nose, coupled with his size and the brown-bark like colours Aato liked wearing, Sokka was surprised no one ever mistook the old geezer for a tree.

"Waddya want, ya old fartbag?" Sokka grumbled, not bothering to get up. "Can't you see I'm trying to survive here?"

Aato's eyebrow ticked. "Waddya call me, you good for nuttin' kid? I'll have you know I'm only nearing one hundred and twenty three, and I don't need any assistance in walking around, unlike the other elderly!"

"Yeah, yeah," Sokka waved a hand in dismissal. "Whatever you say, gramps. So seriously, why'd ya come here anyway? Here to tell me that I failed your training excursion? It's only been four days. Didn't I have like a week or two to die out here or something?"

The old man scowled and feebly kicked Sokka in the side. "Ya good for nuttin'. I swear, if you weren't the best goddarn thinker I've seen for nearly three decades, ya woulda kissed that smart ass of yours goodbye. Have no idea where ya got this shitty personality of yours, but methinks you got it in your genetics. Your grandma or some relative of yours as annoying as you are?"

"Not particularly," said Sokka, finally sitting up. "Can you just get to the point now?" he asked testily, and snickered when the old man puffed up in anger.

"Why I oughta—"

"Yeah, whatever, just get on with it," Sokka rudely interrupted.

A vein was throbbing in Aato's forehead, but the old man only nodded and cleared his throat. "Ahem, okay. So I can get outta your company as fast as a bat flying outta hell, I'ma tell you this, little seal." The tall geezer bent down so he could stare straight into Sokka's light blue eyes.

"**You're fired**."

"…"

"…"

"…."

"…."

Aato just continued staring at him.

Then it caught up to Sokka and he began to hyperventilate.

"_HUUUWHAAAAAT_?"

"Oh shut up," grouched the old man, before plopping down next to him. "I said you're fired, but I didn't say how long, right? So don't get those panties of yours in a twist. It's not like I'm abandoning you on your own or anything-"

"But you did just basically abandon me in this godforsaken wilderness a few days back and now I'm _fired? _Excuse me if I thought fired was defined as _'abandoning your only apprentice and kicking his ass to the curb'—_FOREVER," the water tribe boy bit out. He really wanted to cry now. First the damn bird and making him fall to his doom, and now his job. Who the hell disliked him up there, _WHO? _

"Stop being a drama queen, ya moron. I'm only firing you so you could work for an old friend of mine for a year," said Aato, pulling his beard thoughtfully. "Then ya can come back here, so it's all good."

"And would this friend of yours be a certain Fire Lord with a scar on his face?" questioned Sokka sarcastically.

"How ever did you know?" the old man shot back, smirking.

"Well shit," said Sokka, and once again let himself collapse on the ground. "Of all the things that happened to me, I never thought one would be seeing the jerkbender," he moaned out between his hands in mock-grief.

That comment earned him a cuff to his head and he gasped in outrage. "Is this the 'abuse Sokka and laugh as he cries' week or something? I'm already down man, I don't think I can take anymooooreee…"

"Put a sock in it and listen to me, moron," said Aato, looking serious. "I didn't mentor ya for two years for nuttin'. If I didn't think yous were ready for it, I woulda told those pyromaniacs to buzz off, ya feel?"

"Yeah, I feel. Sold out," grumbled Sokka, but understood what the old geezer was getting at. If he wasn't as good as Aato thought he was, then the old fartbag would've never considered letting him go to the Fire Nation's capital. It rather warmed Sokka's heart.

Suddenly, he asked, "So when should I go?"

Aato hummed. "Well, I never really thought of it. Fire Lord Sucko (Sokka, in a MANLY WAY OF COURSE, giggled at this) only said to let you go as soon as you were able to. And that's pretty vague if you don't mind me sayin'."

"Soooo?" Sokka asked then realised the red birdie was gone. Oh well, he thought, then focused back onto his mentor.

"Maybe ya should go tomorraw," the old man said, and stood up. He then clapped his hands and the ground beneath Sokka moved and carried him to Aato. "This should make ya comfortable. Sorry about leavin' ya like that a few days back. I had t'check one of the alchemic labs. Didn' want ya hurt or nuttin' like that."

When Sokka could look at his mentor, he saw the old man's face shadowing with regret and a little something else. "Aww, you feeling guilty, gramps?" he teased, which earned him a pebble to his forehead.

He yelped as Aato, looking flustered, said, "No! Of course not! I just…Sigh, okay you know what? I feel guilty. I shoulda given ya at least a few more things before kickin' your sorry ass here, but I was pressed for time. Them rock thingiemabobs that those scientists back in the labs made were gonna explode if I didn't get there in time. Can ya blame an old man for wantin' ya safe and outta the way?"

"Yeah, I sorta can," replied Sokka, "But that's okay gramps. At least now you're only abandoning me to the Fire Nation's mercy."

Aato only nodded. "Yep. That I am, Sokka. That I am. Now how do ya feel about riding Foo Foo all the way to the Fire Kingdom?"

* * *

><p>"I seriously hate that old fart bag," grumbled Sokka. He was riding on his lovable buddy, Foo Foo Cuddlypoops, to the Fire nation's capital. Which, literally and figuratively speaking, was a big pain in his ass. At least he had Hawky and Foo Foo with him, he thought. Then he wouldn't feel so lonely going there…in a place where all the people were, just a few years back, out for his blood.<p>

Yeah, that's why he avoided the capital. They had the most concentrated percentage of people who had wanted to kill him, once upon a time.

Sokka snorted in the back of his throat, then patted Foo Foo on his neck.

"You think ya can get me to the jerkbender's palace, Foo?" he asked, rubbing Foo Foo's neck. The saber-toothed moose-lion roared in reply, then set off at a pleasant, cantering pace to the harbour that was only three days away.

Not like they needed him THAT much, right?

Scratch that, Sokka sighed. The Fire Kingdom seriously needed running water. With a tick to his eyebrow, the water tribe teen left the restrooms, not at all feeling refreshed. He had wanted to wash his face and freshen up there after a night of sailing over the sea but nooo. Apparently, there was no water.

He could see that in the poorer parts of the Fire Nation that this water irrigation system would be a God-send. Really. With their industrial sources of water gradually depleting themselves (they piped back from the Earth Kingdom), the officials back at the capital would have to come up with a way for the people to get fresh, running water, without exhausting their own natural resources, right? So why not bring a couple of geniuses back in and some of the best benders from all over the world to make the BIGGEST pain in the ass the world and Sokka has ever seen?

Meh, Sokka shrugged. What did he know, anyway?

He clucked his tongue so Hawky and Foo Foo could follow him. Best ask jerkbender face to face.

A few hours later, Sokka noticed that everywhere he went, various shops and restaurants had signs posted that read 'fresh water for sale' or 'water inside!' This made Sokka frown. Was water this scarce nowadays?

He stopped in front of an old lady who had greying hair and opaque, hazy grey eyes. When the woman stopped to gaze at him, Sokka found it creepy that the lady's eyes seem to see nothing but everything in at the same time. He always had that kind of feeling when he was with his gran-gran.

"Yes, sonny?" she replied kindly, only because he was garbed in a traditional fire nation garb. Aato had forcefully wrestled him into one, then booted him outta his cottage with the words, '_Ya better be good and wear those clothes unless ya wanna get spiked as soon as ya land, moron!'_

"Why is there signs saying that water's for sale?" he questioned.

"Oh." The woman seemed to deflate. "Water's a scarcity nowadays. We're only given rations from the capital and the outer-lying cities. Per week, we're allowed a few cups of water for every citizen. We line up there—" the old woman pointed to where a fire nation soldier was handing out flasks of water, "—to get our weekly ration."

"That sounds terrible," he commented.

The old woman laughed. "Not really, sonny. The Fire Lord has a plan, and they have already been working on it. Now all they need is one particular man to get to the capital before they can continue the irrigation project. Then in a few months we'll be all good. And if you'll excuse me, I have to go back to my home." The woman gave him a huge, toothless smile before continuing on her way.

Suddenly feeling guilty that he had taken so long to get here while innocent people suffered, Sokka vowed to get as fast as he could to jerkbender's palace.

* * *

><p>"Uncle," stated Zuko, seated on his throne whilst Iroh paced back and forth in front of him. "Isn't this a wonderful change of scenery? Wasn't I pacing but a few nights ago and now it's you?" he said in amusement, then coughed when his Uncle shot him a venomous look.<p>

The old man then stopped and let out a huge breath.

"I am sorry, nephew. I'm just worried that your letter hadn't gotten to Aato. Your falcon has yet to return. Bear with my attitude until my own conscience can rest from the pressure that has been given to me from the council and people."

Zuko's lips thinned though he still had an air of amusement around him. "I suppose your worry is well-founded, Uncle. However, I know that my letter has already reached Aato and Sokka. Phong is just taking his time to come back to the falconry, not an unusual thing, really. " His eyes smiled at his Uncle, while his facial muscles refused to move, as it was unused to doing that movement. This only caused Iroh to pace once more.

"So much faith in a single bird," sighed Iroh. "If only I could say the same. It _has_ been five days—"

"Which is less than a week," Zuko commented blithely.

Iroh scowled, then continued, "Five days more to the suffering of the people outside the capital. What can you say when they rise in anger towards you and your inability to provide water, Zuko? If civil unrest starts, then I do not know how to aid you. War from within is always the hardest to break."

Zuko snorted. "Always the fortune cookie. You know as well as I that I would quell the rebellion and any unrest before they even begin to start. And as of this moment our people know that their Fire Lord is doing all he can. You do know that Aato is a crazy geezer and that perhaps the reason Sokka is taking so long to travel is that the hawks had to search for them?"

"Perhaps," muttered Iroh. "We cannot say until—"

"Sorry I'm late!" burst in a familiar voice, as a figure jumped into the throne room. Zuko and Iroh immediately went into defensive stances, fire ready to be called at their fingertips.

"Did I come at a bad time?" asked Sokka, bewildered at how Iroh and jerkbender reacted.

The two of them had shocked expressions and if Sokka didn't know any better, Zuko's eye was twitching minutely. Iroh coughed and relaxed his stance. "I am sorry, Sokka. You had surprised us both. Why didn't the herald in front of the throne room inform us?"

Sokka grinned. "Well, ya see about that…" he trailed off, then turned red at Zuko's scathing look. "I just, y'know…broke into your palace." Sokka hurried along with his speech as both Iroh and Zuko sported indignant expression. "I mean, really, it's not a bad guard setup you got here, Zuko. Much better than before. It was harder to break in and I had to do a lot of planning and distracting to make it this far."

No one appreciated his genius, Sokka pouted in his head as the two fire benders laughed out loud.

* * *

><p>"What's the plan, Zuko?"<p>

Sokka and Zuko were seated on a regal, but simple sandalwood table. Zuko had shown him to one of his own private dining rooms, and Sokka had immediately scented the luxurious food that he hadn't eaten since—well, ever! And since food and water weren't scarce in the capital, Sokka didn't feel so guilty. In fact, he was rather glad. He was so hungry he could eat something as big as Foo Foo!

He glanced at the food, then at his flat stomach. Nah. Nevermind. He didn't want to lose his manly bod.

But hey, he could pig out all he wanted, since all this food was for him and jerkface there! However, he wilted at the thought. Responsibility came before his dinner. Damn.

He swivelled his gaze from his food to Zuko.

"Well?"

Calmly putting down his chopsticks and bowl, Zuko gazed at him with intense yellow eyes. "The plan is to eat dinner, Sokka. Or are you not familiar with this term?"

Sokka blushed and looked down.

Wait, what-? Why was he acting like such a girl with Zuko? A pout formed on his face, and he grabbed his fork and spoon (Zuko had earlier found out he was chopstick retarded) and dug into his food. It was some sort of sushi rice or something, and it was really tasty. The only funny thing about it was that it had mango slices in it.

Mango! Could you believe that?

Putting all his mango slices to the rim of one of his caramel cashew side dishes, he was suddenly hyperaware of a pair of eyes watching him. Slowly looking up, he made eye contact with Zuko, feeling the fine hair on the back of his neck and arms rise.

_Euugh. Creepy_.

"What're you staring for, jerk?" he managed to say around a mouthful of food.

"You," Zuko replied simply, and didn't bother to hide how he observed Sokka.

Sokka choked on his food, then reached over for his cup of tea. He took a long swig out of it, gasping as soon as he was able to.

He glared at the amused Fire Lord.

"You are still the same prick from two years ago," Sokka complained. "Stop trying to screw up with my mind with your weird stuff!"

"Who said I was trying to, as you succinctly said, 'screw up your mind'?" said Zuko flatly, eyes narrowing into imperceptible slits. "I was only observing you because it has been two years since we've seen each other. You have changed…a lot, Sokka."

Sokka cocked his head to the side. "Eh? Really? I don't feel any different," he said, looking down at himself. Had he really changed that much in two years? He hadn't noticed.

"Yes," Zuko replied. "As have I. Two years can change a person a great deal."

"Hmm. Now that I think about it," Sokka had to straighten his face or he'd give it away, "You sound even more of a prick than before." The water tribe teen laughed a bit then grinned at Zuko. "No offense meant, jerkbender."

"None taken," Zuko said easily. "However, I know that you don't realise it Sokka, but you've changed more than you think."

"Is that so?" Sokka mused. "It must be the do," Sokka motioned to his lack of a wolf-tail. Traditions be damned, he had said one day, getting too lazy to cut the sides of his head and tying out the rest. Now though, he just put his hair in a high ponytail that Sokka thought was pretty manly.

"Not just that," said Zuko. "But everything else."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean what I meant to convey," said Zuko mysteriously. He then picked up his chopsticks and that was that. No matter how Sokka prodded him, the Fire Lord would just give him a quirky half-smile and eat his dinner.

* * *

><p>Sokka stared at his reflection in the mirror of the room one of the servants had led him to. It was a pretty good room if he did say so himself. Large enough to be comfy, but not too big to ostentatious. And what was even better was that the rooms didn't have the horrible red and black scheme going on!<p>

Content with the airiness his new room had, Sokka immediately went in front of the wall mirror to survey how much 'he had changed'.

Zuko mentioned a lot of things about it.

Puzzled, his hand reached out to trace his reflection.

He had gotten a bit paler from staying underground in the Earth Kingdom with Aato, but that wasn't such an unusual thing. The old man's base was inside a cavern and he had spent most of his time there tinkering with all sorts of things.

Of course, there was also his hair.

Sokka's eyes trailed to his ponytail, and he ran his fingers through the smooth strands.

If his hair and his skin colour hadn't been it, then it probably was his stature. He had gotten taller and even thinner than before. It was due to being too engrossed with a lot of things and when you're too engrossed with something—why, you forget to eat! And sure, even though Sokka was the meat guy, didn't mean he couldn't live on his own fat, right?

He grumbled a bit, then turned away from the mirror to jump onto his bed and bury his face onto the mountain of fluffy pillows.

The last few thoughts running through his mind were revolved around his saber-tooth moose-lion and Hawky.

* * *

><p>For a week now, Zuko had been watching him. At first, Sokka found it eerie and always glared at the Fire Lord, but now-? He was pretty much immune to the constant brushing of hands that happened, and how sometimes, Zuko pushed the hair out of Sokka's face and behind his ear. Yep, he pretty much tuned out the annoying older teen. Though time and time again, Sokka had been tempted to snap at Zuko but never did. Something was always holding him back.<p>

By the second week, Sokka had finally gotten to see the blueprints of the irrigation project. He was surprised to find that it was a good, solid plan. Barring the fact that it would be near impossible to get water to each and every household without expending too much of their resources but yeah. It was really solid.

Now though, on the second half of the week that he'd been here, Sokka was trying to figure out what needed to be done.

He first had to make sure that water was able to push through to each home and then back out to be cleaned out...

_Maybe through a series of pumps, _he thought belatedly, in the seat that he slumped on. He was researching and writing out all the possibilities and outcomes with each idea that he had. So far, only the pump idea had little to no percentages of error than the others, which, on average, presented a 64% failure rate.

If they could somehow refill the wells in each individual village, then lead a system of pipes from the capital's main source (which was volcanic mineral water, the cleanest water Sokka had ever seen) and then branch off using another sequence of pipes and pumps…

"AHA!"

Suddenly, Sokka stood up and slammed his hands into the table. The sound shocked the nearby guard to stare at him, and Sokka could only smile sheepishly in return. "Eh heh. Sorry, got a little carried away there, bud. I was just uh, y'know, thinking things and…well, I'm gonna go find Zuko now, bye!"

He quickly and deftly piled all of his research into what he hoped was a presentable file, before fleeing to Zuko's study, which was down the hall and to his right. His footsteps left no sound as he flew down the hallway and to the west wing. As he made his way to where Zuko was, Sokka never once took notice of a certain young council member, Huo, watching him with something akin to fascination.

"Pipes!" yelled Sokka, running at full speed into Zuko's study.

"Sokka, is that you?" called the older teen, from behind a fancy silk screen divider. It served as a barrier for Zuko to change into different outfits of the day. At this time of the evening, when the only thing Zuko used in his rooms were torches and candles, Sokka could literally see the Fire Lord's handsome silhouette.

Wait, handsome-?

Sokka pinched himself and cleared his throat. "Y-yeah. It's me, Zuko. Why are you behind there?"

The youthful Fire Lord came out, his robe barely tightened, showing his well-defined pectorals and abdomen.

Sokka's mouth dried as his eyes scanned the pale expanse of skin exposed to him. For some reason, he couldn't take his eyes away from the sight…

"Sokka?" Zuko seemed amused when Sokka finally brought his gaze to meet his.

"Uhh, yeah?" His voice was a little higher-pitch than necessary.

"Like what you see?" the older male teased.

Sokka flushed, then opened his mouth to retort angrily. "Hell fu—"

"Now, now, Sokka," Zuko gracefully walked over to him and snapped his mouth close. Keeping his long, slim fingers on Sokka's chin, Zuko brought his face close. "Has anyone ever told you that you smell intoxicating?"

That snapped Sokka out of the trance that Zuko put him in by touching him, and he jerked backwards, scowling. "Keep your grubby paws away from me, ya jerk! And you still hadn't answered the question. Why were you changing your clothes? It's the first time I've seen you use that since I've been here."

Zuko let out an uncharacteristic chuckle and he smiled in a pleasant (Sokka shuddered) manner. "Well I suppose I haven't told you yet. Please, do sit down near the desk there and make yourself comfortable." The Fire Lord humbly got a cushion for Sokka and him to sit on. They were situated so that they were face to face, with only a small table in between them. It somehow felt like a _date, _Avatar forbid. Sokka even felt the nervous buzzing in his stomach which he promptly ignored.

Zuko's yellow eyes crinkled. "I like this sitting arrangement," he stated.

"Of course you do, ya sick bastard," Sokka grumbled. "Are ya gonna tell me why you were changing into that fancy robe of yours or what?"

The Fire Lord nodded amicably. "Of course, of course. I just have a meeting to attend to after second supper. It is with the rest of the Higher Council."

Sokka huffed. "No wonder. Anyway, I'm here to tell you I think I know how to get the water to each household then back out into a cleansing pipe to clean out the waste material from it."

"Really?" Zuko leaned on his elbows, looking interested. "Do tell."

"I will if you stay a little farther away from me," said Sokka, his blue eyes narrowed. "One more stunt like you did earlier and I'm flyin' outta here and back to Master Aato."

"Not going to happen," said Zuko agreeably. "Would you care for some tea?"

"No, I don't want any of your damned tea," spat Sokka, "And what do you mean by that?"

"I meant," said Zuko, unexpectedly getting out of his seat and pushing Sokka backwards til he was on the floor, beneath him, "That you are to stay here for a year until the project is completed."

"And what makes you think I'm not just going to leave?" hissed Sokka, unaware of how the two were entwined.

"Because you would never leave people alone to suffer."

That made Sokka pause, and with that, Zuko straddled him so they were hip to hip. The Fire Lord pinned his arms above him so Sokka wouldn't be able to fight back.

In fact, the water tribe teen only belatedly realised that they were in quite the sexual position.

He choked on his saliva, seeing—no _feeling —_how close Zuko was pressing into him. The jerkbender's mere presence so intimately near him was stifling and made the buzzing in his stomach ten times worse. Sokka wanted to either run or hide from this…_scary _and _sexually liberated _Zuko.

Zuko smirked and moved to nuzzle Sokka's neck. "You smell absolutely intoxicating you know. Like my favourite incense and the smell of earth and musk." The Fire Lord hummed appreciatively. "Had you not noticed how I watched you?"

Sokka gulped and shook his head, unable to trust his voice to formulate the words in his mind. He was uncomfortably aware of how just the slightest of movement from below made the lower part of him rise to the occasion.

Bringing one hand down to cup Sokka's face, Zuko hovered so close to his lips that Sokka thought the Fire Lord would kiss them. "Of course you noticed. How could you not? Since you've come to the capital, all I could think of was your eyes and how your scent seemed to draw me in. What have you done to me, Sokka?"

The Fire Lord then brought their lips together in a bruising kiss that had Sokka kissing back in return. This kiss wasn't like the ones he shared with Suki or even with Princess Yue. This kiss was dominating and it seared him with its heat and intensity. It made those kisses pale in comparison and made this one…_different._

His eyes felt heavy as he lay trembling in Zuko's arms. Though Sokka could barely see, he couldn't help but feel vulnerable at how just a kiss from Zuko could make him feel. Nothing had made him feel that way. Nothing.

A tongue probed his lips, asking for permission and Sokka opened his mouth, groaning when their tongues touched each other.

Interestingly enough, Zuko tasted like cinnamon.

Zuko twined his tongue around Sokka's and sucked it into his mouth, caressing the water tribe teen's cheek gently with one of his hands. The heat surrounding Sokka began to grow hotter, probably because of how Zuko's temperature spiked as he grew more and more aroused. Sokka began moaning lowly in his throat as Zuko's temperature seemed to mould to his own.

Spirits above, Sokka felt damn good.

He squirmed as the hand that held his cheek drifted lower and inside his shirt to play with his nipples—rubbing them, circling them and pinching them mercilessly. Sokka arched as his nubs became hypersensitive and if he had to be honest, the pain turned him on so much it left him panting and gasping beneath Zuko.

He broke off the kiss as soon as it was apparent that he needed to breathe, and almost shrieked at the hot mouth engulfing his left nipple. It teased, licked, and bit, making Sokka plead incoherently with Zuko for something. He didn't know what. He just needed it!

"_Zuko_," he breathed and arched again as Zuko slithered his way back to his ear, nibbling the lobe and sucking it. Oh fuck did that feel good…

"Sokka," Zuko's voice was deep, hoarse, and sexy as fuck.

The blue eyed teen nodded breathlessly. "Mhmm?"

"Do you want me to stop?"

Sokka gasped and his eyes fluttered when Zuko nuzzled his neck and none-too-gently bit at it. "N-nooo—oh fuck, just get on with it already!" he yelled out in frustration. He kicked his legs out and was rewarded with a painful bite to his neck and a tweak to his nipples.

Sokka's eyes literally rolled to the back of his head as he let out a string of curses that could make Aato proud.

"Zuko!" he yelled out, writhing in pain and pleasure.

"Mhm yes, Sokka, call out my name," purred the Fire Lord, kissing him deeply once more. Their tongues wrestled with each other while Zuko's hands travelled lower to where Sokka's erection was. The teen deftly singed first his shirt, then his pants off, leaving only the charred remnants around them. Sokka, too engrossed with how Zuko's lips felt against his own, let out a shuddering gasp when a hot hand engulfed his cock.

"Oooh fuck, Zuko," he moaned out thrusting into the heated hand. "That feels _sooo_ good." Sokka had the urge to touch Zuko now, and he tugged on his arms, desperate. "Zuuuko. I want to touch you, please?" he begged.

The Fire Lord paused in his ministrations, nodded, then let Sokka go. The younger teen immediately wrapped his arms around Zuko and ran appreciative hands up and down his smooth, muscled back. Damn sexy, Sokka thought, his hands drifting lower to squeeze Zuko's backside. Surprised, Zuko grunted, then went back to licking a path down Sokka's chest.

The dark haired teen encircled a nipple with his tongue and swirled the nub around, carefully biting it. Seeing the positive reaction from Sokka, Zuko bit even harder. Sokka merely gripped Zuko's back and left scratch marks as he dragged his nails upwards. He wanted to scream from the _painpleasure _so much that he squealed when Zuko harshly bit him again.

"You like it rough, don't you?"

Sokka sputtered.

The Fire Lord smiled slyly against his skin and went lower, stopping only to lick around his belly button and going down all the way to where Sokka wanted him the most.

"**Fuuuuuuuuuuuck**!"

This time Sokka really did scream as a hot, _wet, _delicious heat engulfed his cock. He thrust his hips into it and groaned when a tongue licked the underside of his head. When did explaining his plans to Zuko turn out into the only and best blow job he had ever gotten? Sokka didn't know, but he sure as hell wasn't going to complain as Zuko's head began to bob up and down. Slowly at first, then gradually building speed.

Sokka, throughout all of this, writhed and gasped under the Fire Lord, feeling his breath quickening and a tingling feeling to surge throughout his body. What—was this—

Something like energy ran up his spine and into his gut and Sokka choked for breath, suddenly arching up into the delicious heat of Zuko's mouth.

"Zuko, I think I'm gonna—I—I—" Sokka cried out as he came hard into Zuko's mouth, eyesight momentarily going black. He could feel each spurt of his cum being sucked up by Zuko's eager mouth and that just made him groan louder. Sokka's toes curled as Zuko sucked and licked his cock clean.

The Fire Lord slid off Sokka and smiled down at him, yellow eyes burning. "Did you like that, Sokka?" the older teen asked, starting to palm and caress his ass.

Sokka nodded, somewhat tired. "Yeah, I did. Can ya let me up now?"

"No." Yellow eyes stared at him so intensely that Sokka thought he would burn.

"I thought so," Sokka muttered, before gasping as he was suddenly turned around, his ass in the air with the cushion now underneath his stomach. Zuko leaned in again and bit his shoulder hard, leaving marks that would probably swell up and bruise later.

Sokka only let out a small grunt of pain and following his instincts, thrust his ass out, feeling Zuko's engorged member lightly teasing the rim of his ass. The mere thought of Zuko inside of him caused his cock to swell and the Fire Lord himself to chuckle deeply.

"You want me inside of you, Sokka?" the teen murmured against his ear, breath fanning out onto his neck, making Sokka shiver. His left ass cheek was suddenly slapped hard and he gasped out loud at the sensation.

"Answer me, slut," Zuko commanded and Sokka shuddered at how that one sentence almost made him come undone.

"Y-yes," Sokka answered, yelping when his right ass cheek was slapped this time.

"Tell me what you want, slut, and maybe I'll do it," Zuko said and tenderly kissed the back of his neck in a strange sort of apology. Maybe this was just how Zuko liked his foreplay?

_Oh_. Sokka thought, eyes clenched shut as the Fire Lord, assuming the reason why Sokka was quiet was because he refused to talk, slapped each of his ass cheeks so hard that it left a stinging sensation with every hit.

Sokka's breathing escalated and his back bowed at the onslaught of pain. In his entire lifetime, Sokka had never 'gotten' or 'given it rough'. So maybe this was what Zuko meant earlier?

Hands continued slapping his ass and shuddering, Sokka let it happen.

Oh fuck yes, Sokka decided after Zuko slapped where his balls met his cock. He cried out hoarsely and flailed when the older teen roughly fondled him in a parody of an apology before slapping him right there again.

Yes. Sokka thought, mind hazy with pain-pleasure. He liked it rough. _Really rough._

Thoroughly turned on by Zuko slapping his stinging ass cheeks, Sokka finally groaned out, "I-I want you to fuck me."

"What?" Zuko said. "I didn't hear you."

"I want you to fuck me!" Sokka yelled out, then blinked when three fingers wiggled in his face.

"What's this?" Sokka looked at the pale digits, then back to Zuko's yellow gaze.

"Lick them," Zuko ordered, groaning at the feel of Sokka's wet, velvety tongue twining around his fingers. A minute or so later, Zuko deemed his fingers lubricated enough and slid them out of Sokka's mouth with a wet 'pop'.

"This is going to feel a little strange," he told Sokka.

Sokka just nodded and waited for the uncomfortable feeling to arrive. When it did, he was totally unprepared for the burning feeling of how one finger spread his ass and massaged his inner walls. Then another was joined and instead of massaging Sokka to loosen him up, seemed to be searching for something.

"Wha-what are you doing—" He was cut off halfway when a small bolt of electricity went through him that triggered an all-body shudder. What the hell—

"Mhmm, found it," growled out Zuko and pressed against that spot. Sokka's throat worked and flexed before making a ragged moan, electricity running up and down his spine.

Oh god, what the hell was that?

"Z-z-zuko. What was that?" he managed to gasp out amidst the Fire Lord's fingers.

"A secret," Zuko answered coyly, pressing a heated kiss to his neck. His fingers then crooked and hit that spot dead on and Sokka suddenly saw stars and the beautiful aurora borealis.

"Zuko!" he wailed, enthusiastically thrusting back on those heavenly fingers. He was now so painfully hard, harder than ever before and he wanted to cum. Now!

Grabbing his dick, Sokka made to jerk off with it, but his hands were slapped away and he cried out. No! He wanted to cum so bad!

"Not yet, slut," Zuko nuzzled his unbitten shoulder, and after a few moments, groaned as Sokka unconsciously tightened his muscles against Zuko's fingers. "Okay, that's it," Zuko growled between clenched teeth, suddenly replacing his fingers with the broad head of his cock.

"Are you ready?" the Fire Lord asked, and Sokka moaned.

God, he needed to be filled!

"_Yessss_," Sokka hissed as Zuko pushed his way inside, each agonising inch of his cock reminding Sokka that he was where he was because he let it happen. And damn, if he had a choice, would let this happen again. And again. And again.

Zuko's fingers gripped his hips, pulling Sokka's hips onto him and slamming the rest of the way inside. "Fuck! So…Tight, Sokka…" A carnal growl left his mouth as he slid out then slammed back in.

Sokka could only moan in response.

"You love my cock, don't you?"

He pulled back, then shoved back in—hard, hitting that spot with accuracy.

Sokka whimpered and keened loudly.

"Don't you?"

Zuko thrust again with perfect aim and Sokka let out a choked gasp and said, "_Yes_! Yes! Fuck I love your cock! Fuck!"

Pleasure erupted in his gut and travelled all throughout his body, melting his brain. It made Sokka claw at the wooden floor under him and writhe as Zuko rode him hard and fast. He grinded back against Zuko, trying to get more.

Sokka wanted so much more.

His body heating up to an unbearable temperature, and sweat rolling down his face and back, Sokka could feel himself close to cumming.

And apparently, so had Zuko.

With a vicious snarl, Zuko began a violent pace. He wasn't gentle. Oh no, Sokka would be feeling this for days to come, but at this moment, Sokka couldn't really give a shit. Nothing was going to stop him now.

"I knew you liked it, slut," Zuko smirked and as if knowing Sokka was going to cum, wrapped his hand around the base of Sokka's dick.

Sokka gasped then arched into the touch.

Not again! He wanted to cum so bad!

"Was so…so close," Sokka panted out, glazed blue eyes staring dolefully at Zuko.

"Not yet," Zuko purred and continued his pace. He thrust in a few more times before slamming back into Sokka and grinding hard in a circular motion. The Fire Lord moaned deeply and huskily, fingers holding so tight that it left bruising marks onto Sokka's hips. After Zuko grinded once more, Sokka could feel warm wetness shooting straight up into his bowels. "Mhm, fuck yes.."

Sokka moaned loudly at the feeling of cum inside him.

That constricting hand finally pulled up to stroke Sokka's cock, once, twice—before his climax stole all of his breath away from him and made him cum all over the cushion below him.

He then passed out.

* * *

><p>"I don't know whether I should take it as a compliment or an insult that you fainted," Zuko mused, running a pale hand through dark brown strands. He looked worriedly down at Sokka's face, then leaned in to press a kiss at the corner of his mouth. "You are very cute, Sokka."<p>

"'m not, so shut up," murmured the water tribe boy sleepily. "Can you come into the bed with me, please? 'm lonely."

"I still have a meeting to attend," said Zuko mournfully, but paused after seeing Sokka's sulky look. The Fire Lord pressed a kiss to his forehead, caressed his cheek and whispered, "But I'll be back as soon as I can."

With that, Zuko swept out of his private chambers, leaving Sokka alone.

The teen, lulled to sleep by the crackling fire nearby and the burning scent of vanilla wafting from the candles, fell into a light slumber, only to be woken two hours later when Zuko crawled to his side.

Arms reaching to pull him close; Sokka cuddled next to Zuko and gently squeezed the hands that were encircling his hips. Come morning, Sokka promised himself, he would re-evaluate his relationship with the Fire Lord. But not now, not when Sokka, for the first time in years, was held in a warm, safe embrace.

* * *

><p>That was the turning point of their relationship. From then on, Sokka and Zuko were always together, seemingly inseparable. The only thing that got between their slowly budding relationship was Zuko's council meetings. And the annoying man there that seemed to take a liking to Sokka. But Sokka could live with that, and the half day or night not seeing Zuko.<p>

Two months after Sokka had arrived, found the two in Zuko's exotic gardens. If he had to be honest, staying with Zuko was the most comfortable and wonderful thing ever. Whenever they would brush hands at the corridor, too shy to even think of holding them with his guards and servants around—it warmed Sokka's heart. Whenever Zuko would pepper butterfly kisses all over his face, from his forehead, to his eyebrows, down his nose and cheeks and to his mouth made his eyes flutter close. Then the Fire Lord would cup his head gently so they could kiss at a leisurely pace, unhurried—the thought of Zuko's lips on his caused his toes to curl pleasantly.

Sokka thought he was falling in love.

"Sokka?" Zuko asked, eyes smiling at him. The water-tribe teen had learned that Zuko never smiled unless he had an ulterior motive, but when his eyes smiled, it was a whole different thing.

"Yeah?" he replied, sitting closer to Zuko so they were thigh to thigh.

"Thank you for coming here," said Zuko, reaching over to grab his hand and squeeze it. Sokka's hands tingled pleasurably as their fingers curled around each other's.

"No problem," Sokka said, grinning. "It was my pleasure."

"But of course," a sly smirk graced the Fire Lord's lips. "It is always at your pleasure."

Sokka coughed at the underlying sexual tone, then lightly punched his lover-? In the shoulder. "Damn straight it is!" he boasted.

Suddenly, Zuko grabbed Sokka and pulled him to sit on his lap.

"Oof!"

A hand groped his butt and ran up and down his chest. With Zuko's face pressed between his neck and shoulder, Sokka could feel the Fire Lord's warm, moist breath. Lips trailed up to his ears and nipped slightly at the lobe, licking it and sucking it into that delightfully oh so hot mouth.

It turned Sokka on so bad.

Gulping, Sokka shifted on his lap, then stopped when he felt a hardness poking in his backside. In between the two months that Sokka had been here, the blue-eyed teen came to know that Zuko was insatiable. Wherever they went, the man would fuck him. They had fucked all over the palace already, from the rooftop, to the secluded part of the kitchens and even in the dining room while some council members were eating.

Least to say, who knew that the Fire Lord was such a kinky bastard?

"_Sokka_," Zuko throatily moaned out, making the hairs on his arms stand up.

"Y-yeah, Zuko?" he stuttered, inwardly grumbling at how he could never say no to the jerkbender.

"Want to suck my cock?" Dilated yellow eyes stared at him, and Sokka nearly gasped at how sexy Zuko looked. The Fire Lord had his hair mussed up and his lips were shining and pouting. Sokka could easily overlook that scar on his face, but, strangely enough, brought curious fingertips to trace delicately at the darkened skin there.

That seemed to turn Zuko on even more and the Fire Lord groaned in the back of his throat, leaning forward so Sokka could caress his face further. Yellow eyes fluttered closed, and thin, but pretty pink lips parted slightly. Those iridescent eyes opened a second later to look at him.

"So do you?" prompted Zuko.

"Give me a moment," Sokka said, still stroking the Fire Lord's face. "You know that you're beautiful?" he questioned Zuko, after shifting in the teen's lap so they were groin to groin.

"No I'm not," said Zuko, and with that one sentence, indicated the scar tissue around his eye.

"This makes you strong, therefore beautiful," Sokka insisted pressing a kiss over it and nuzzling his face onto Zuko's chest. "It's scary y'know," he mumbled into the silky fabric.

"What is?"

Sokka sighed and clutched at Zuko's chest.

"Being with you like this. But I like it. A lot. Don't leave me Zuko?" he murmured sadly, unable to look at the Fire Lord eye to eye.

A pale hand jerked his chin upwards and Zuko searched his eyes for something—Sokka didn't know what.

Eventually, Zuko let his chin go and kissed him gently. Their tongues twined around each other's. Sokka could taste the unique flavour of Zuko's mouth: cinnamon, and something that burned him from within. Sokka's arms promptly looped Zuko's neck, trying to deepen the kiss. Heat raced down his cock and emptied his mind. At the rate the heat was travelling across his body, Sokka could only pant and groan in Zuko's lap, grinding his erection downwards. With a responding growl, Zuko thrust up and caused them both to moan at the feeling of their cocks connecting with each other.

After a few heated moments, Zuko broke the kiss and leaned his forehead against Sokka's.

The Fire Lord's yellow eyes burned into his blue. A gentle hand cupped his cheek and a thumb ran soothing circles around it.

Zuko's lips quirked. "You make it impossible for me to formulate the right words to show you how I feel, Sokka. Since you've come here, breaking my routine and the way I perceive things—I…I really_ don't_ know what we are. But I do like where things are going between us. And if you'll have me, I will stay with you for however long you need me."

Sokka gasped, feeling tears pricking in the back of his eyes.

"I…" Speechless, Sokka could only hold onto the Fire Lord, at a loss for words, for actions—for anything.

"Shh," Zuko shushed him, returning the hug. Muscular, but slim arms wrapped around his waist, and Zuko pressed his face into Sokka's hair. "It's okay Sokka. It's okay."

When the tears finally ebbed away, Sokka looked up at Zuko. Blue eyes shining, the younger teen said, "If you'll have me, I'll stay with you."

"Good," Zuko's eyes curved upwards. "You'll be the Head engineer here, you got that?"

Sokka nodded, feeling a large smile spread across his lips. Then, without knowing how it happened, Sokka unexpectedly found his face nestled into Zuko's still very hard cock.

"Now how about that blowjob, hm?" Zuko said, which made Sokka's chest shake with laughter.

"At your pleasure, Fire Lord Zuko," Sokka teased, pulling the robes open to get to his lover's pants.

"Mhm, that's more like it, peasant," the Fire Lord teased back, spreading his legs wider to accommodate Sokka. Sokka slapped him playfully on the thigh before quickly unbuttoning Zuko's pants and making speedy work of the other layers of cloth separating him from his goal. As he coaxed Zuko's cock out of the confines of his robes, Sokka couldn't help but grin, admiring the view.

Zuko's cock was large and thick, and turned red when aroused, just like the Fire Lord's fiery temper. Snickering at the comparison, Sokka stopped only to grip the hot and rigid length, and as he roughly palmed it, Zuko let out a deep groan and snapped his hips up for attention.

This made Sokka smirk. He leaned down and lapped at a drop of precum oozing out from Zuko's pulsating head. Running his tongue all around the head, Sokka appreciated the mostly sweet tang of cum in his mouth. Mhmm. Candy.

Sokka looked up at Zuko inquiringly.

Zuko's yellow eyes, half-lidded and his mouth pinched to muffle his moans, twitched, as if to say, _'The hell if I know! Just get on with it already!'_

Sokka rolled his own eyes and responded by lapping at the hot length in his mouth. Zuko sucked in a sharp breath and shuddered, barely able to stop his hips from thrusting upwards.

Sokka hummed thoughtfully.

He really liked that reaction.

Sucking the broad head deeper inside his mouth, he stroked the heated skin with his tongue, greedily taking him all the way in until it met the back of his throat. Thank the Spirits that he had no gag reflex!

Sokka had to lean a little closer so he was comfortable with taking Zuko's cock, but he soon established a rhythm where every few strokes, he would deep throat Zuko then pull back up. It was a maddening pace, though Sokka didn't care. He had a large cock in his mouth, what else could matter?

He suckled at it like he couldn't get enough of it, repeatedly diving down to impale that hard cock deep into his throat. Saliva dripped down Sokka's mouth and onto Zuko's cock, making it slicker and easier to suck. Obscene wet, slurps from his mouth and the sound of Zuko's heavy breathing made Sokka rub at his own painfully hard cock, trapped in the confines of his pants.

Swallowing Zuko's cock to its base and ignoring how the Fire Lord jerked and thrust deeper into his throat, Sokka used his other hand to fondle Zuko's balls, rolling it between his fingers and caressing it—petting it.

Breath hitching and voice deep, Zuko gasped out, "Nearly there." A hand threaded through Sokka's head and held him in place, encouraging him to suck harder and deeper. When that wasn't enough for Zuko, the Fire Lord tightened his grip around Sokka's head and thrust upwards, fucking Sokka's mouth.

Grunting and groaning, Zuko's cock pulsed in his mouth, and then wetness sprayed all the way back to his throat, choking him and causing him to reflexively swallow almost everything. What he couldn't swallow drooled out of his mouth, but Sokka was too busy drinking the last spurts of hot, sweet cum to care. He licked around the head one last time before pulling off of Zuko's softening cock.

When he looked up, Sokka's blue eyes immediately met a satisfied-looking Fire Lord's, and Zuko used his knuckles to softly caress Sokka's cheek.

"Mhm, not bad for a mere peasant," the Fire Lord remarked, wiping off the cum that remained on Sokka's chin.

"Glad I could be of service," Sokka joked, while putting Zuko's already softened cock back into his pants. He joined his lover on the bench they sat on, smiling radiantly at him.

Zuko returned the smile just as easily.

And the rest of the day went on in a pleasant manner.

* * *

><p>Six months into his relationship with Sokka, and the only way for Zuko to describe it was that it was blissful, beautiful, and inexplicably sweet.<p>

Zuko sat on a large, ceremonial chair, his regal headpiece blocking out most of what he was hearing from the squabbling Council. They were in the second drawing chamber on the East wing. It had a large, rectangular table nailed onto the middle of the room and fancy weapons hung from the ceiling. Zuko had not chosen the room, but his Uncle Iroh had, insisting that if it came to civil unrest, Zuko had better have numerous weapons to defend himself with.

Right, thanks a lot Uncle, his mind said sarcastically. As if that could make him feel better.

Zuko then slumped in his chair without looking like he was, but if Iroh was here; the old man would instantly see his hunched back and chide Zuko about his poor posture. Currently, the man was napping in the West Wing's gardens, enjoying the sun while it was still out. Lucky bastard.

Massaging his head, Zuko tuned out all the babbling around him.

Most of the time, what Zuko heard nowadays was "blahblah irrigation taking too long and too much effort expended," and "blah this blah is not blah working for the country blah blah."

Since the start of the irrigation project, the Council had been happy with the idea that running water could be accessed by _all _civilians, but now the damned bastards were constantly asking him when it would be done and how much it would cost for the upkeep.

Did piping an entire nation and making sure water got to every home sound like it only took a day? And was it going to be cheap? Hell fucking no! Zuko was tempted to tell them to all shut the fuck up and die because he was _not _in the mood.

A youthful and handsome young councillor with short black hair, porcelain skin, and grey eyes, _Huo_, his mind supplied, was the cause for his sour disposition. The man sat five chairs down and next to his father, his young countenance a startling contrast from the old men around him.

Zuko glanced at the man before scowling.

A few hours prior to the meeting, Zuko had found the damned councillor talking to Sokka in the library, as if they were good friends. Zuko was even more flummoxed (and dare he think JEALOUS) as Sokka let the man touch his arm as they shared a joke and laughed together. Why in the seven hells wasn't Sokka doing anything? He had raged in his mind, lips twisting in anger.

He then saw the besotted look on Huo's face, and the nonchalant one on Sokka and realised that there was nothing to worry about. Sokka was his and his alone.

Walking into the room caused Huo to disengage from his lively conversation with Sokka and Zuko to take his place right where he belonged—at Sokka's side.

"Sokka?" he had asked quietly, as the teen's head lay on his shoulder.

"Yeah, Zuko?" responded Sokka, cracking open his blue eyes to stare at him.

"How long has Huo been talking to you?"

"Since I came here," he yawned and nuzzled his face into Zuko's neck. "If you're worried, don't be. You're the only one I want."

But Sokka had failed to say something that Zuko, for the last few months, had felt towards him.

_Love_.

Focusing back to where he was now, Zuko sighed and palmed the necklace he had in his pocket. He was planning to give the amber-eyed dragon necklace to Sokka. It was an heirloom from his grandfather, who, to be honest, never gave a rat's ass about him. The only thing he received from the old dirtbag was this beautiful necklace, with a white dragon. Since it was made from pure moon-silver, and being the only one of its kind, Zuko was more than willing to part with the rare jewellery and give it to someone he considered…more than worthy.

"Fire Lord Zuko?" asked a nameless councillor.

"Yes?" he replied tiredly, tearing himself away from his thoughts.

"You say it takes about a year for the piping to be properly introduced into each home, but shouldn't there also be a cost to it? Of course we have our taxes, and we could raise them, but what about the cost of the upkeep for the piping and the pure water that the water benders would transfer?"

Zuko felt a throbbing in his head and he resisted the urge to rub his eyes. This was going to be a long meeting.

* * *

><p>"How do you find my nephew?"<p>

Jolted out of the tome he was reading, Sokka looked up to find the old man Iroh, staring kindly at him. Sokka was at his usual haunt in the library as Zuko was busy with his duties, council meetings and whatever else royalty did.

"Uh, come again?" Sokka grinned and scratched his head.

Iroh's bushy eyebrow rose as he took the seat across from him.

"How do you find my nephew?" the old man repeated, and this time Sokka could see a strange, hard glint to Iroh's eyes. From what Sokka could remember, Iroh had always been a loose case, but a nice person nonetheless…so why was he being so touchy with Sokka anyway?

_Because you're sharing Zuko's bed_, his mind threw at him, and he blinked slowly. Oh yeah. That.

"I like him," Sokka answered tersely.

"Anything else?" Iroh said, almost as if he was pushing Sokka to say something more. Hello, here? Was he supposed to say "hey, I have great butt-secks with your nephew almost every day" or something? Because Sokka knew that if he did say that, he'd, without a doubt, get speared or gutted by Iroh and the Imperial guards.

So Sokka chose the safe route and shrugged. "Not really."

Sitting back in his chair, Iroh only sighed at him. "I already know you two are together."

"What?" Sokka nearly jumped out of his seat, if it weren't for Iroh's hand pulling him back in.

"Yes, I do know about it," the old man rambled amiably. "Who do you think cleaned the dining room that first month?"

"Uhh, the servants?" said Sokka, still in shock.

Iroh laughed and shot him a warning look. "Not exactly, but close to it, I suppose. I just had to ask you that it's been a few months since you've been together, yes?"

Sokka nodded dumbly.

A slow, terrifying smile spread across Iroh's lips. "And three days from now is the Zhongqiu Festival. Would you like to join in the festivities? There's this matchmaking dance that I'm sure you shouldn't hesitate to join," Iroh said, lifting his eyes to practically pin Sokka down in his seat.

Sokka gulped audibly, then nodded again, knowing that he would be forced to attend, no matter what he thought or how much of a fight he put up.

Iroh's eyes crinkled, and just like with Zuko's, brightened. "Well, that's a relief then!" the old man clapped his hands. Suddenly, two servants rushed to where they were seated and a plate of jasmine tea was placed in front of them. "Now, Sokka," the old imperial began, sipping at a cup, "I know that what you feel for Zuko runs more than simple lust and business. So please do tell him while exchanging Mooncakes with him. I am sure he would be glad to receive whatever's inside it." The hard glint returned to Iroh's eyes and Sokka cowed before him.

"Okay, but I don't know anything about this Zongpiu Festival," he said honestly.

"Zhongqiu," Iroh corrected. "And it is all right. I've got everything you need," the old man smiled eerily and for the first time since Sokka had arrived in the Fire Country, did he feel truly terrified.

* * *

><p>"Why am I dressed up as a woman?" Sokka pouted, as he twirled around in a pretty, light blue dress that accentuated his figure and eyes.<p>

"Because you need to, now shut up," Iroh said, handing him the matching handkerchief. "During the dance, make sure to eye Zuko the entire time. I'm sure he'd understand what you've been doing for the past few days after he's seen you in this."

Sokka grimaced, remembering how he was too tired to even properly kiss Zuko. In fact, whenever the Fire Lord would enter the chambers they shared, Sokka would just hug him while they slept. And that was it. Really, Sokka had been so exhausted, trying to learn this new, and _feminine _(he grouched in his head that he was MANLY) dance and could only press soft kisses to Zuko's lips and pass out. Not his fault too!

"Right," he replied dubiously. "When does the dance start?"

"In a few hours, so I suggest you start practising," Iroh told him and Sokka could only sigh as the old man got out the drumsticks and beat out a rhythm for him to dance to.

As Sokka allowed his body follow the beat, he let his mind wander.

Since the beginning of his 'practises' with Iroh, Sokka had noticed Zuko become increasingly withdrawn, as if the Fire Lord had something preoccupying his mind as of late.

It couldn't have been the incident with Huo, Sokka thought distastefully. Even if the councillor was attractive, Sokka would never see him the way he saw Zuko.

_Zuko, _he bit his lips as he did a complicated spin that ended with his head bowed and his legs spread. How deeply did he feel about Zuko, anyway?

Fluidly standing up once more to continue the dance, Sokka was sure that he was completely in love with the jerk. How that happened was a mystery to him, but Sokka knew that it began with the first night they were together, lying on the spacious expanse of Zuko's bed. He had known right from the start that his feelings for Zuko would grow over time.

* * *

><p>Zuko's eyes were glued on a particular girl who had a blue dress on and long, slim legs. She had flowing dark brown hair and light brown skin and something about her seemed oddly familiar…too familiar, in fact.<p>

As she twirled to the simple flute and drum beats, their eyes connected, and Zuko choked on his spit, gawping at the dancer's backside, as if he couldn't believe what had happened.

Was that _Sokka_ dancing?

Seeing his love gracefully moving to the music had his heart pumping in his ears and his breath to catch in his throat. He had always skipped the matchmaking dances because he wasn't interested, but his Uncle had somehow finally talked him into going to this one, telling him, "_Surely you won't regret seeing just this one festival, nephew? It'll be good for you and your heart."_

That had done it for him and he had accepted Iroh's offer to get one of the front seats. And the old man was right—

He didn't regret it, at all.

A blue handkerchief was thrown and without knowing why he did it, Zuko caught it, amidst the disappointed murmurs of the men and boys surrounding him. Sokka gave him a coy glance and elegantly (Sokka plus elegant did _not _work in Zuko's mind) cocked a finger at him, motioning for him to come closer.

Mindlessly, Zuko allowed himself to follow Sokka to a tower, eyes roving Sokka's form. Mhmm, he liked the dress his Uncle had chosen for Sokka. It outlined Sokka's ass and wide hips. If he hadn't seen Sokka's manly bits, Zuko would've been convinced that Sokka was a woman.

Eventually, they stopped to face one another.

Bathed in moonlight and his light blue eyes sparkling, Zuko's breath caught in his throat as he gazed at Sokka. He thought the other teen looked like a god from the legends, standing there and beckoning to him.

"Sokka?" he asked uncertainly and stepped closer to the younger male.

"Of course it's me, who else could it be?" asked Sokka sarcastically.

"Well, I don't know. I never expected you to cross-dress," said Zuko, enveloping Sokka in a loose hug.

Sokka snuggled into his chest and stuck his tongue out at him. "Well I have before, and let me tell you, I don't like it. I'm only doing it so Iroh could get off my back, the old geezer."

"He talked you into this too?" questioned Zuko.

"Yeah, seriously threatened me into it," spoke Sokka, grumbling under his breath. "Big pain in my ass, these last three days. Couldn't believe I could learn how to dance, but hey, if a whip is near your instructor and you don't want to get hurt, I guess the best way to survive unscathed is to do what he says."

Zuko laughed at the mental image he got from Sokka's previous statement. "So you're saying that he used a whip on you?" Zuko sniggered.

"Yeah, and it hurt like a mother, let me tell you that," Sokka huffed. Then looked straight up into Zuko's eyes. "I did it for you, so you should be happy now, okay? Wouldn't have had to go through everything if it weren't for you."

There was silence, and then a quiet "Thank you" from Zuko. The Fire Lord had said it so warmly that Sokka blushed and looked away.

"Heh, yeah, okay. No more mushy stuff, Zuko." The younger male told him, then blinked as Hawky flew up next to him and deposited a small package in his arms. It nipped Sokka's ear, and then flew off.

Both Zuko and Sokka blinked.

Looking down at the package, Sokka blinked again, then laughed to himself and opened it. It was a package of mooncakes, and had a peculiar lumpiness to it.

He shyly handed the biggest one to Zuko.

"Open it?" Sokka asked, and Zuko, before obliging, read the symbol that was written on top: _Forever_. Feeling lightheaded, Zuko broke it in half and with wide eyes, stared at the ring inside.

"What's this?" he breathed, and took it out of the pastry. It was covered in lotus seed paste but it still held an expensive and rare quality to it. The ring, while being made of simple gold, had a large ruby encrusted to it and held the shape of a dragon. It was easily the finest ring that Zuko had ever seen. He wiped the paste off and placed it on his marriage finger.

"Uh, well, you see, it's a ring," said Sokka, smiling uncertainly at him. "I found it while digging around for old man Aato somewhere in the cavern and I thought, 'hey, this would be a good gift for someone one day!' and well, I guess this day has come."

Trying to get his voice to work, Zuko could only reach down into his pocket and hold up the white dragon necklace to Sokka.

"Is…is this for me?" Sokka asked, surprise etched onto his features.

"Yes it is. Here, let me put it on you." Zuko opened the clasp and put the thin silver around Sokka's neck. Brushing his fingers against soft skin, he earned a gasp from Sokka as he pulled away.

Zuko admired how the necklace suited Sokka.

"Um, thank you," said Sokka, a slight dusting of pink on his cheeks.

Zuko chuckled and leaned over to press a kiss on Sokka's ear. "Thank you," he breathed and delicately kissed the shell. Knowing that if he didn't say it now, he would lose the nerve to do so in the next few seconds; Zuko bowed his head and whispered, "I love you."

Sokka stiffened in his arms.

"Sokka?" Zuko asked, pulling away to stare into the younger male's face. Sokka stared back at him, and surprisingly, had tears in his eyes. This situation seemed reminiscent of what happened a few months ago when they confessed to staying with each other.

"Zuko I.." began Sokka, looping tentative arms around him. "I love you too. I've loved you since you looked at me and told me you wanted me to stay. I just couldn't tell you. I was too much of a coward to." Sokka's head lowered but Zuko was having none of it. He gently lifted Sokka's chin with a finger, and kissed the teen passionately and deeply, telling him with actions and not words, how much that he, Zuko, loved him.

There was no need for words as they both sank to the ground, lips massaging each other in happiness. They parted only when they needed to breathe before kissing once more, this time, their tongues twining.

Fireworks exploded in the night sky at the same time Zuko gently slid the blue gown off Sokka.

* * *

><p>It was an eventful year, Sokka thought, laying spread eagle and spent, on the left side of Zuko's bed. The Fire Lord, who slept beside him, had somehow developed octopus legs and entangled his body with Sokka's, making it nearly impossible for the younger teen to get out of his embrace.<p>

"Jerk," he murmured, running an affectionate hand through silky black locks.

Even while he was asleep, Zuko was a selfish bastard. "But that's just part of your charm, eh?" Snuggling deeper into the covers, Sokka found yellow eyes staring at him.

"What?" he asked, "Got something on my face?"

A pale hand reached over to tap his nose. "Nope, I'm just admiring you," replied Zuko, his voice still deep from sleep. "Let's get back to sleep now, Sokka. Morning isn't going to come for a few more hours." Arms pulling him close to a naked, and definitely hard chest, Sokka didn't bother to struggle. The only thing he did was to press a kiss on Zuko's collarbone and cuddle into the arms of his only love.

"Hey Zuko," he whispered.

"What?" came the exasperated reply.

"The irrigation project is finished. You think the old man and the Fire Nation would like it?"

Zuko sighed and opened his eyes. "Of course they'll love it," he reassured Sokka. "Now go to sleep." He closed his eyes again, but before he did so, used his fingers to close Sokka's eyes too.

"Jerk."

"You know it."

"...You think Master Aato would want me back?"

"No, now shut up before I knock you out."

Pouting, Sokka reluctantly did as he was told, his breath gradually evening out in slumber. Slender arms moved to hold Sokka tightly, and the two fell into a deep slumber, dreaming of the days to come.

Side by side.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: You likey? Then review! :D It was fun writing this, even though I spent two days and one night on it, heh. :3**


End file.
